A Halliwell's Bad Date
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Prue's date was going so well, and then her Witchly instincts had to start warning her . . .


Title: "A Halliwell's Bad Date"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Prue's date was going so well, and then her Witchly instincts had to start warning her . . .  
Warnings: Het, AU, Crossover  
Word Count: 547  
Challenge: Cathie's Ficcers Unite Charmed challenge for 6-10-10 to have Prue spend an evening with a man other than Andy  
Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, P3, the Power of Three, and Charmed are & TM Spelling Entertainment and any other respective owners, none of which are the author, and are used without permission. Spike is & TM Joss Whedon and any other respective owners, none of which are the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Prue sighed as the song she and the latest man to catch her attention were dancing to began to slow. She laid her head against his leather-clad shoulder. It had been too long since she had been held in such strong and comforting arms.

"What's wrong, pet?" the blonde man asked in concern. He hooked a finger underneath her chin and raised her eyes to meet his.

Why, Prue wondered, was his skin so cold, and why did he look at her like he could eat her? She knew she had worn a hot dress tonight, but her womanly intuition told her that that wasn't what it was. Yet his arms felt wonderful around her, and his body sliding against hers practically all night long had awakened feelings Prue hadn't felt in a long time. She grinned. He made her feel like a teenager again! "We're about to be closing."

"Do you have to stay and help your sister close?" he asked in that wonderful British accent that thrilled her ears. He pushed a loose strand of her raven hair behind her neck, and his hand lingered on her skin.

Prue shivered. Everything about this man was exciting! "No."

He grinned. "Then the night's not over!" He danced, and she followed his lead. She never let men lead, but there was something different about this one. He wasn't a follower, but she wanted to follow him wherever he led.

Once outside, he began to kiss her, and she didn't hesitate to open her mouth. His tongue swept into her mouth, and their tongues dueled as they continued to dance and kiss, their bodies sliding slowly against each other so close that each could feel every inch of one another. Prue moaned her delight when he rained kisses over her jawline and to her neck.

She gasped as he suckled her neck, but then she heard the slightest, strange sound and her instincts screamed at her. She looked at her would-be lover, screamed, and hit him with all the power she possessed.

"DAMN!" the Vampire yelled as he was slung through the air. He landed hard on top of the dumpster and was thankful it was closed. "Why the bloody Hell do I have to keep going for Slayers and Witches?" Spike fumed.

Prue telekinetically slammed him against the brick wall behind the dumpster. "Just your bad luck, I suppose, or, actually ours!" she replied even as she wondered what a Slayer was.

"Sweetheart," Spike asked, "can't we talk about this?"

"NO!" She slammed him against the wall again. Why did it have to be her Witchly instincts that had been warning her about him since the first time she'd gazed into his eyes and not her womanly intuition? Why did he have to be a Vampire? Why couldn't he have been a married man, a liar, a molester, or even a rapist? Anything else, as long as he was human, would have been preferable to falling for another monster again!

Prue looked up as her sisters ran out of the club, and when she looked back, the Vampire was gone. Maybe this one wouldn't be stupid enough to come back! she thought angrily even as her womanhood longed to be touched by him again. Damn, she needed a cold shower!

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! We currently only have one day when a new challenge is not posted and hope to fill that position soon. Charmed challenges are posted on Thursdays and last the week (as do all the other challenges too). Come on over and check us out at today!


End file.
